Affectation
by isisisa
Summary: 50 themes, one sentence challenge.SasoriDeidara


Unofficial use of the LiveJournal 50 themes, 1 sentence challange, Set Delta.  
Pairing : Sasori/Deidara  
Disclaimer: Me no own.  
----

#01 Air  
Sometimes, Sasori wishes Deidara was just a little more down to earth, normal if possible, and so he wouldn't fill the and flow right through his wooden joints (like he fucking owned him, no less).

#02 Apples  
He wonders where the missions have gone, as he takes a bite of an apple, chewing slowly then offering it to his partner though he knows Sasori would ignore as usual and continue staring at the endless blue sky they were currently under.

#03 Beginning  
When he starts the process of substituting body parts for carved woods, he is quite elated but then, Deidara comes along and mentions that it is too bad he couldn't feel him and suddenly, Sasori regrets for the first time.

#04 Bugs  
Sasori considers Deidara not unlike the clay critters the blond is so fond of, or the termites that gets to his puppets on several occasions; he had eaten his way right through to his the heart of his wooden body and suddenly, it's like a miniature explosion and all collapses.

#05 Coffee  
Neither of them drinks coffee, Deidara because he doesn't take a liking to bitter things, Sasori simply being that he doesn't drink, so it irks them slightly when they find themselves similar to it when placed together; bittersweet with an odd jerk back to reality.

#06 Dark  
There really isn't much to say about it; all Akatsuki members are a different shade of dark, and Sasori's and Deidara's just happens to clash prettily against each other.

#07 Despair  
Deidara can't help but light up with guilty pleasure when he notices Sasori's despair since, after all, how else was he supposed to fit himself into a wooden heart but to have holes to fill?

#08 Doors  
There are some doors not meant to be opened, but Sasori doesn't take heed and intrudes anyway.

#09 Drink  
A drunk Deidara is a very not-Deidara but Sasori lets him drink anyway because alcohol intoxicates him so much that he doesn't seem to mind how Sasori's kisses are unusually cold and tasteless.

#10 Duty  
Deidara is very good at convincing himself that his hands are currently all over Sasori because it's his duty as team mates to check if he is injured, and not because he finds the redhead the most fucking gorgeous piece of art he has ever laid eyes on.

#11 Earth  
Sometimes, Sasori loses himself in Marionette but Deidara jerks him back down to earth and he can almost feel the kisses thanks to a complicated webs of charkra.

#12 End  
He had always thought them two would ends together, but as he sees the two swords sticking out of his partner's heart, he is vaguely aware that he still exists and that it didn't hurt, but he didn't feel anything else much either.

#13 Fall  
Deidara doesn't like falling although his partner always caught him, sometimes in wooden arms and others with a flick of Hiruko's tail, and then he realise it's because of Sasori that he doesn't like falling, especially so hard.

#14 Fire  
When Sasori dies, it is only a few minutes later that Deidara realizes he proved himself wrong and that art didn't last forever but he uses small explosions to get rid of the puppet body anyway, watching numbly as flames flicker softly then smolders.

#15 Flexible  
Even though Deidara finds his artificial body annoyingly impossible to satisfy, Sasori makes it up by pleasing him enough for the both of them; after all, not being that particularly human made him frighteningly flexible.

#16 Flying  
It is a constant reminder that he is not quite there yet when Deidara can send him flying, whether off an explosion, on some clay bird or touching him in places he couldn't even _feel_, but Sasori kicks it away and decides that he needn't hurry just yet.

#17 Food  
Sasori couldn't and didn't need to eat but if he was asked and if he ever answered, Deidara was his one delicacy so addictive he couldn't live without.

#18 Foot  
Deidara hates that walking long distances makes his feet feel like they're dropping off and so on one particularly far-away mission, the two find out that if they squeeze, Hiruko can accommodate them both and hide them from view when they pause to rest and do _other_ things.

#19 Grave  
A shinobi's body should be erased without a trace, and that is why Deidara is lying on a scarred landscape of his last battle, to the dead about similarly-dead grandmothers, a just-recently-dead and a pink-haired bitch, soon-to-be dead.

#20 Green  
When he returns a year later, he realises the landscape is so densely covered with plant life that the cracks left and the blood stained ground are completely hidden, and he can't think of any more but to frown and murmur that green really wasn't his colour.

#21 Head  
Almost all of his body has been replaced and all that's left is above shoulders so Deidara has to make good use of his time; Sasori gives fucking good head.

#22 Hollow  
Again, there isn't much to say; all Akatsuki are in one way or another, hollow and ridiculously shallow, and Sasori's just so happens to also have a tangible nature and Deidara hasn't quite reached yet (but don't worry, he would soon enough and Sasori would be there to help him adapt).

#23 Honor  
Having turned puppet at such and early stage, and being said puppet, Deidara is the first person to undress him then let himself be finger fucked by him,

#24 Hope  
Deidara really didn't like that word like how he knew it'd be hopeless wishing a puppet such as him would be able to return the hot kisses he was currently trying to suck his tongue out with (he had his head then), but he'd be surprised how wrong he was.

#25 Light  
Sasori claims that Deidara is the brighter of the two of them but the latter knows better; nothing was more blinding than his partner's perfection and since he'd last forever, Deidara may just be willing to admit that there is something, he, is exceeds art himself

#26 Lost  
It's not when he sees Sasori's corpse, or when he ignites the body and erases all trace, or even when he is handed a new partner so unlike his deceased, but after the mission when he almost climbs into Tobi's bed that it hurts most of all and suddenly he's feeling rather... lost.

#27 Metal  
Deidara feels the touch of cool metal against the skin of his wrists so he peels their faces apart to find that Sasori has handcuffed him to the bed post, then he looks at him weirdly and suddenly realises Sasori can't blush because now would be the right time to.

#28 New  
The first time they meet, they touch, then all over each other, it is completely new and foreign to Sasori's even unchanging world but he promptly decides he can deal with it.

#29 Old  
He figures from previous experience that change is not so much a bad thing but decides to let old traditions carry for a while, as much as he wants to see Deidara's look of surprise when _he_ is the one to pull the blond down.

#30 Peace  
There is a strange, silent sort of peace when they fight side by side on a bloody battle field and Deidara feels this is one of the times he shouldn't break the quiet.

#31 Poison  
Even though Sasori assures him that his infamous poisons are safely stored away, Deidara can't help by feel something eating at him after he forces his tongue past pale lips.

#32 Pretty  
It's funny that though Deidara tells him Sasori has the prettiest eyes he had ever seen, all dull and eerily lifeless, he preferred them when they were actually able to look at him.

#33 Rain  
Nothing can come in the way between Sasori and his undying hatred for rain so when Deidara grabs him on one return journey and asks if they can fool about in the rain, why is it that his 'no' sounds so hesitant?

#34 Regret  
Both wonder if what they have should be entitled a relationship and if they want a relationship, but then a rather forceful and loud 'no' hits them in the face and the regret is non-existent (because they willnotshouldnotcannot ignore the world they are forced to stay in).

#35 Roses  
Sasori doesn't really have a thing for romance so instead of roses or anything like that, Deidara has found out that nothing excited him more than a teasing flash of skin.

#36 Secret  
Their nightly activities are kept to themselves but because Akatsuki knows everything between them and Deidara is, well, Deidara, it is an open secret that Sasori knows how to make Deidara moan in at least twelve different ways.

#37 Snakes  
While Orochimaru had been in Akatsuki and two hadn't gotten together yet, he had tried to advance upon Sasori (it seemed he liked the dark brooding type), and Deidara had to say it was the first time admitting to feeling something for the red head when he tried to take the slithering bastard out with a clay spider the size of a small horse.

#38 Snow  
Deidara was blissfully oblivious to his surroundings as Sasori's hands went places that made him moan unusually loud, until he is pushed to the ground and a shocking cold floods his body does a loud hiss "Shit! It's fucking snowing!" escape.

#39 Solid  
There is something strangely unreal that Deidara can't quite put his finger on so he reaches up to grab a hand full of red hair then crashes their lips solidly together and ah; this isn't a dream after all.

#40 Spring  
Sasori's partner is lying uncommonly still next to him so he lets out a low purr and, he smirks, Deidara immediately twists his head towards him and springs to life once more.

#41 Stable  
Sasori doesn't really believe how far in control Deidara is, after all, the latter is always on the bottom, but he grudgingly admits to it when the blond manages to get him to do him, in his own puppet stable no less.

#42 Strange  
A short while after their first meeting (and after he got over "Eww.. a puppet, un!"), there is this strange sinking in the pits of his stomach every time Deidara looks at Sasori and the former is determined to solve it.

#43 Summer  
With his sort of person, Deidara loves summer, Sasori too; sometimes it gets so hot that Deidara has no choice but to remove his cloak and shirt.

#44 Taboo  
Deidara is vaguely aware that Sasori's head between's his knees is something called - paraphilia, was it? - but fuck taboo, who knew Sasori's tongue was all that skilled?

#45 Ugly  
the first time Sasori sees Deidara cry is because of some sort of smoke bomb the enemy has thrown at them and he is surprised that his pretty _pretty_ Deidara looks so _so_ ugly that he vows never to let him cry again - after disemboweling this current enemy of course.

#46 War  
Deidara has never experienced a war but though Sasori may not look old enough, he certainly has, and he tells the blond he would certainly have enjoyed it since everything was momentary, lives of the soldiers especially (and even more so with him around, actually).

#47 Water  
Sasori hates water and all it's soggy-ness but then he notices Deidara has forgotten to close the bathroom door properly and a quick glimpse of the droplets dripping and dipping in every detail of his lean body is all it takes to change his mind (until they next get caught in the rain, of course).

#48 Welcome  
As he steps in, Deidara instantly wraps his arms around him and pulls him firmly against his chest with a soft "welcome back" and despite the oddity of the action, Sasori figures he could get used to it.

#49 Winter  
Winter is Deidara's favorite season because he gets to claim it is way too cold (what does Sasori know? He can't feel it.) and crush himself against – not snuggle, Deidara does not snuggle! – the redhead for 'warmth'.

#50 Wood  
For all his love of puppetry, Sasori used to wonder where they'd be without all that wood in the way, but now he's dead and as lifeless as one and Deidara can't really feel anything anymore so it doesn't matter, does it?

---  
Read then Review?  
This was done mostly on MSN with a friend, then a few on words so it may be a little mixed up. My self-confidence doesn't normally allow me to post but this thing is kinda big for a blog entry. I may post others. Depends.


End file.
